El Costo de la Felicidad
by EarthfireDC
Summary: Trent tiene el corazón roto,Courtney su unico apoyo,los sentimientos amicales pueden cambiar y su terquedad por no olvidarlamás un regreso podria empeorar TODO,Pero todo cuesta caro y la felicidad no es la exepción TxG/Txc/DxG/DxC Dedicadoliberty princes
1. ¿Sentimientos?

**Hola! Eh aquí mi inspiración, original , que se me vino en matemáticas ,bueno digamos que el profe es aburrido y pues me distraje y escribí esto, que claro es mucho mejor que los que se quedan durmiendo en clases o jugando "BINGO" .(DEDICADO; liberty princess) muchas gracias!**

**PDTA;Estos personajes no me pertenecen lo hago por ocio y sin fines de lucro! **

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres meses ya, pero aún lo veo llorar, y en algunas oportunidades lo encontré escondiendo una foto de ella ,Yo sabia muy bien que mi misión seria realmente difícil ,Yo sabia y créanme que les digo que lo entendía más que nadie ,ni siquiera él mismo podría comprender su estado, que hace años nadie lo hubiera pensado ,¿Tanto daño pudo ocasionarle? Y mis esfuerzos parecían inútiles a lado de su necedad de seguir adorándola y queriéndola como si se tratase de un ente celestial , tal vez algo en él se aferraba a la idea de que ella regresaría ,y le dijera que todo fue un error , pero no estos pensamientos eran los mismos que lo encerraban en su cárcel ,lo distanciaban de la realidad lo alejaban de todos ,incluyéndome ,si aunque ella ya este lejos lo seguía alejando de mi , desde hace ya un tiempo que mi vida dejo de tener un sentido y como yo decía deje de planificar mi mundo de ensueño y dejarla escribirse sola ,ahora él era mi mayor preocupación ,yo hace un tiempo atrás me paso lo mismo que él ,por eso me considero su mejor apoyo ,pero neciamente parece no reaccionar con nada ,esa misma muchacha que lo hace sufrir ,que me hizo sufrir ,no se lo dejaría tan fácil por que esta batalla la ganaría yo …<p>

Deberías olvidarla.- mencionaba calmadamente

No puedo .-mientras se sentaba con la mirada fija en la ventana de su departamento.-Es complicado .-Pasando su mano por su frete y cabellos con desesperación.

¡Lo es ,si no cooperas!.-estas situaciones me hartaban por que ser tan necio!

¡Es difícil Courtney! ¡Por qué te es difícil comprenderlo! .-grito con desesperación ,parándose estrepitosamente .

¡¿Es enserió? ¿Crees que no te entiendo? ¡Pase por lo mismo!.-dije exaltada pero con precaución por su reacción.

¡Pues parece que no!.-grito

¿Por qué te niegas a dejarla?.-pregunte ya más calmada

La quiero…-menciono calmado.

Ella ,te olvido …hace tres meses te dejo, y no has vuelto a saber de ella ,no te quiere .- Trate de razonar ,pero los grito comenzaron

No es Fácil, No me olvido, Sé que me quiere ,¡El que tu relación con Duncan no haiga funcionado ,no te da derecho a sabotear la mía!

Escúchame Trent,… Se saboteo si! , pero ¡fue por ella!, si tal vez no tenga el derecho pero soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré, tal vez por eso quiero ayudarte.

No necesito ...tu ayuda!.-dijo volteándose.- Escucha apuesto a que si Duncan regresara correrías a sus brazos!

No , oh bueno tal vez…correría a sus brazos..se los arrancaría y le patearía donde duela ,por todo lo que me hizo.-respondí ,sacándole una sonrisa ,inusual en él .-Además ...eh estoy interesada en alguien más.- Dije sin evitar sonreír , sabia para mi misma que era mentira ,pero por una extraña razón no pude evitar sonreír.

Bien, pues permíteme dudarlo…-Dijo pensativo ya olvidando el por que discutíamos ,dijo .-Verás los únicos chicos con los que eh notado que te hablas más …pues son él…uhm…no creo que no tienes muchos candidatos a menos que…-Dijo abriendo sus ojos estrepitosamente y sin evitarlos, sonreí pero luego pensé en lo que se imaginaba y negué con mi cabeza desesperadamente en lo que decía no.-¿Estés enamorada de…mi?... –dijo con asombro.

¡No! –Dije en un sobresalto que pareció un grito desesperado.-lo que trato de decir es que no eres tu .-Mencione calmada ,entonces el se relajo ,y debo admitir que era bueno el verlo distraído sin pensar en Gwen o mucho menos mencionándola aun con cariño…

Bien…¿No piensas decime quien es? ¿No pensaras que me quedare con la duda? ¿no?.-Dijo Trent sacándome de mis pensamientos, y quedando atontada con la pregunta a que se refería, la mentira llegaría a su fin…

Bien pues no lo conoces…

Y tu ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Ohm…pues eso no viene al caso ¿Además que importancia tiene?

Pues mucha!…veras me importa ,me importas …- Dijo acercándose a mi .-Es decir que tal si es un loco .psicópata ,criminal ,asesino y…abogado.-Dijo sarcásticamente y con mucha burla, sonrió y pues yo correspondí su sonrisa.- Entonces…se llama…

Joel

¿Joel?...es broma ¿no?.-dijo sonriendo.-¡Vamos admite que mentiste!

¡No! … Además esto no hará que **TU** te **OLVIDES** de **ELLA**.-dije cambiándole de tema

Bien…Si acepto y con esto no digo que lo hago ,solo digamos que tal vez ,tratare yo de ser menos…

¿Terco?¿Necio?

Bien ,si talvez eso ocurriera…

¡La olvidarías!

Sabes que es duro

Me dejaras ayudarte.- rogué que lo hiciera.

Sabes qué ahora no quiero perderte, y lo hare solo por eso, ¿entendido? –Dijo sonriéndome

¡Bien! Esa es una buena noticia Trent…-sonreí aún al frente de el debía admitir que verlo sonreír era 1000 mejor que verlo depresivo.

¿Y cuando empezaremos?.-Pregunto

¿Perdón?.-dije distraída

¿Qué cuando empezaremos ya sabes con tus "terapias olvidarme de Gwen"?

Mmm…ese es un nombre ridículo….-dije con desagrado.- y empezaremos ahora.-dije sonriendo y tomando su mano, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa y se puso nervioso.- ¡Ven ya se como iniciaremos con esto y veras que te olvidaras de ella!

Pero a…-Trato de decir pero yo ya lo estaba jalando fuera del apartamento .

El camino transcurrió tranquilo salvo de que Trent comenzó a quejarse y hacer más preguntas:¿Dónde vamos?¿Qué hora es?¿Por qué no respondes?¿Ya llegamos?.Si era IRRITANTE por fin nos detuvimos en el parque de "Bushwell park", caminamos en silencio por el parque y fuimos a sentarnos debajo del gran árbol.

Bien ,ahora podremos conversar más tranquilamente.-Dije sonriendo

Eh…eh…eh…la verdad no me siento muy augusto aquí.-Dijo de forma rara ,como nervioso.

Bien, este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió ,es un lugar de conversación, de amistad, de amor y me trae muy bueno momentos….-sonreí sabia exactamente ,que le incomodaba pero para mi sorpresa sonrió y dijo:

Si, pues tienes razón

Y cambiando el tema dije:

Bien para olvidarla debes saber que, eres mucho mejor que ella , ella no te valoro, que el error fue ella no tú. Que ella te perdió, no tú, ella te lastimo y no la necesitas en tu vida, es ahora tú pasado ,un pasado que no quieres volver a pasar.-Dije mientras apoyaba mis brazo en su hombro y lo ponía de pie, justo al frente mío.

Mereces alguien mejor, alguien que te quiera que te merezca que sepa quien eres, que siempre este a tu lado ,necesitas fijarte en otra , que sea buena amiga compañera y que te valore, a alguien como yo….-Y cuando vi como se disponía a defender a su adorada Gwen y alcanzó a decir…

Courtney, Gwen es…

Aquí vamos otra vez,, siempre ella tenia que opacar mi felicidad, SIEMPRE ,odiaba su sufrimiento y no iba a dejarlo caer aunque me arrastre consigo.

Y ¡Si! ¡Lo bese!

Lo tome de los hombros y lo acerque a mi me preocupo el no ver su reacción, y a decir verdad si no fuera por el tenerlo tan cerca como para oír sus latidos diría que esta muerto, ¿Qué explicación le daría?

"Trágame tierra".-pensé.

(***********************************************)

Courtney, necesitaba un milagro, razonaba aun sujetándolo hacia ella. Trent no sabia como reaccionar ella era su mejor amiga y ella lo estaba besando, lo mas preocupante para él ahora era ¡¿Por qué rayos no me separa de ella?

Y entre los arbustos cierta gótica observaba la escena estupefacta.

(***********************************************)

Necesitaba correr ,cada segundo me lastimaba ,mis piernas no respondían ,no podía quería caer y sabia que lo haría pronto si no salgo de ahí,

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y empecé a correr, con dirección no muy clara, pero no muy lejos del lugar, me recosté a las espaldas del edificio "BEMLIANE", ahí sentada ya en el suelo, rodee con mis brazos ambas piernas y escondí mi rostro, llore , llore lo más que pude no sabia por que sentía un dolor inmenso ,no debía sentirme así ¿o tal vez si?

NO, era extrañamente raro el llorar por ver besándose a tu ex novio y tu ex amiga, irónicamente le había hecho lo mismo a ella, aunque viendo de esta manera ella espero a que termináramos y lo beso y yo por otro lado no espere a que terminaran y nos besamos, para luego de que le cortara nos fuéramos a New York, por diversión, ¡Que ironía ahora debería odiarme! Y era lo que más quería.

Quería que fueras feliz.-Dije tratando de sonreír por Trent ¿Y Que? Si sale con Courtney, si es feliz lo seré yo, deseaba con ansias el verlo feliz aunque me imaginaba a mi a su lado, me alegra el saber que al menos uno de los dos lo será.

Sonreí con una sonrisa trancada por el dolor, que en el fondo trataba de ser verdadera.

(*****************************************************************)

**Que les pareció! Pero ahí no acaba…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Courtney…¿Qué significo eso?.-dijo un extrañado y aturdido Trent.

.

.

.

¿Gwen? ¿eres tu?¿Que estas haciendo acá?.-dijo una voz atrás mía.

¿Quién eres?.-dije sin descubrir mi rostro, pero esa voz se me era extrañamente familiar.-destape mi rostro y voltee.

¡No puede ser!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si acabo , en fin chicos, desde ahora eh decidido hacer algo productivo, como dice mi madre"En vez de estar con ESA cosa PRENDIDA has algo útil"<strong>

**Bien eh decidido que les enseñare cada vez algo nuevo…Hoy Matemáticas…**

**A ver :**

**Sí En este fic obtengo más reviews obtendremos…**

_**+Reviews=+chapters (+actualización)**_

**Listo creo que se graduaran! :D (Ahora mi madre no molestara ya hice mi buena acción del año)**

**Y si les gusto, diganle a sus vecinos,a sus amigos y enemigos x)**

**Nos vemos =3 reviews! 3=**


	2. Tortura interna I

Hola! Eh aquí mi inspiración, original jejeje…Pero primero disculpas por no actualizar! Me fui de vacaciones ,,muy largas…y Cuando quize publicar (Ayer) no pude por que algo fallo ,no podía…Pero ahora les dejo un nuevo Cap.

Y para los que no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora solo están los pensamientos de Courtney y Gwen,Despues sabremos que piensa Trent y los demás personajes, que iran apareciendo. _**Esto significa un pensamiento. Y están separados por esto: **_(*********)

BUENO gracias por detenerse a leer =P

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

Courtney…¿Qué significo eso?.-dijo un extrañado y aturdido Trent.

¿Gwen? ¿eres tu?¿Que estas haciendo acá?.-dijo una voz atrás mía.

¿Quién eres?.-dije sin descubrir mi rostro, pero esa voz se me era extrañamente familiar.-destape mi rostro y voltee.

¡No puede ser!

**La Tortura interior I parte:**

Necesitaba tiempo ,no sabia que pasaba ,mi alrededor era confuso parecía todo un sueño pero a la vez una pesadilla ,sentía el ambiente asfixiante ,sentía que quería llorar, _**todos estos años para tirar nuestra amistad a la basura **_pensaba una y otra vez ,

¿Qué le diría? No creo que me libre de preguntas, pero la verdad es que ni yo misma tenia las respuestas que con desesperación buscaba. Y la pregunta más horrible me torturaba en silencio _**¿Por qué lo besé?**_

Courtney…¿Qué significo eso?.-dijo un extrañado y aturdido Trent.

No sabia que decir a verdad no estaba segura de nada, tenía millones de dudas y sentimientos encontrados ,no podía seguir ahí trate de retroceder pero el me detuvo ,no podía seguir aquí ,me torturaba el no saber que pasaría ,me solté de el y salí corriendo cobardemente corrí ,no me importo nada ,no quise saber si me seguía ,no querría voltear y verlo ,solo corrí a mi departamento en el edificio BEMLIANE ,muy cerca del parque pero algo llamo mi atención.

_**(*************************************************************************************)**_

¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo explicaría el estar llorando ? sin duda ,nunca me hubiera imaginado en una situación parecida ,necesitaba soledad y nada que me recordara el pasado pero no fui cuidadosa con que esto se escapara de mis manos.

-Nada. respondí poniéndome de pie ,sin duda la respuesta más estúpida que eh dicho, pero ahora no podía pensar con claridad

-¿Llorabas? ¿Qué paso?

-no quiero hablar de nada ,debo irme

-¡No espera!.-dijo deteniendo mi huida.- Te invito un café y me dices todo. No me creo el cuento de que debas irte y me deberás decir la verdad.

-Bien.-acepte rendida tal vez hablar un poco podría calmarme.- Gracias,Bridgette.

-De nada, eres mi amiga, bienvenida a casa! .-dijo abrasándome.

-Gracias.-pero lo que presencie antes, _**fue una muy grata bienvenida.**_

Luego comenzamos a caminar , y Bridgette cada cierto tiempo ,me pregunta "cosas" pero simplemente no le prestaba atención ,mi mente estaba torturándome

_**¿Qué realmente sintió Trent besando a Courtney? ¿Le gustó? ¡Demonios, Trent ! por que no la detuviste.**_

-Y este es mi departamento ,bueno aquí en BEMLIANE están un poco caros así que no es solo mía ,la comparto con…

-Lo se .-dije interrumpiéndola.-Compre un departamento justo al final del pasillo y no está muy barato ,pero pienso buscar una compañera de cuarto.-dije algo cortante.

-Bueno si,pero ¡no es increíble! Seremos como vecinas.- Dijo alegre en cierta forma seria bueno el tenerla cerca.- Ahora toma asiento.

Tome asiento , y empecé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada ,todo estaba muy limpio ,ordenado .sin duda mi departamento a comparación con este parecería un basurero ,con todas las cajas y las maletas .

Entonces comencé a pensar, ¿Qué diablos hacia?

_**Cuando Bridgette regrese me hará millones de preguntas ¿Qué le diría?**_

Entonces me pare ,no podía decirle la verdad y algo vino a mi como un rayo _**ella es amiga de Courtney **_tanto como mía _**podría decirle lo que le cuente o decirle que regrese. **_

Me dirigí a la puerta sin ruido alguno y cuando tome la perrilla.

_**Me habían descubierto**_

_**(****************************************************************************************)**_

Algo llamo mi atención. Cuando abrí la puerta

_**¡No podía creerlo!**_

_**¿Qué hacia ella aquí?**_ , En este lugar, en este preciso momento.

Noté que ella estaba sorprendida también pero ¿Por qué?

No sabia que decirle.

Y casi como reflejo dije:

-Gwen.-casi en un susurro

-Courtney.- me respondió de misma manera luego de un momento.

Ahora todo era silencio un silencio incomodo.

-Ya está el café.-escuche a Bridgette, mientras llegaba con una bandejita y dos tazas de café.

Me miró y dijo:

-¡Courtney! , regresas temprano, ¿Quieres café? ,Gwen nos contara ,como estuvo su viaje ,su regreso y todo.-dijo sonriendo.-¿verdad Gwen?

La mencionada solo asintió, podía sentir que el ambiente era muy tenso y abrumador.

-Incluso el por que la encontré llorando.-dijo mientras le hacia el ademán de sentarse.

_**¿Llorando? ¿Gwen? ,¿Por qué ?**_

-¿Y bien?.-dijo Bridgette mirándome.-¿Nos acompañas?

-No. Lo siento, necesito dormir pero… diviértanse.-mencione marchándome a mi habitación sin mirar a Gwen.

Salí de la sala a mi refugio, mi cuarto. Aquí podría pensar ,dejar en claro todo y tal vez dejar de torturarme y olvidarme de todo. Luego me encargaría de Gwen.

_**(****************************************************************************************) **_

Por fin pude respirar el aire tan tenso desapareció de mi, creí que seria descubierta. Courtney se veía confundida y algo desconcertada.

_**¿Sospechara?**_

Ya no tenia que hacer aquí ,debía marcharme .

_**Buscar respuestas**_

Significaba hablar con Trent y no me parecía muy prudente. Aunque eso nunca me importo. Por ahora me preocuparía de mi estado emocional, y eso significaba marcharme.

-Debo irme.-dije parándome en seco, gire lo más rápido que pude ,y prácticamente corrí.

En todo eso mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, tal vez el que no haya probado bocado desde ayer o la presión ,que ahora sentía. No pude sostenerme y me derribe, sentí un fuerte golpe, la voz de Bridgette y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

_**(*****************************************************************************************) **_

Descansar, era lo único que necesitaba aun así mi mente divagaba en el ¿Por qué? De millones de cosas , en Trent ,en que el improvisado aparecimiento de Gwen, me afectaría y llegaría a empeorar todo, después de todo yo quize que el la olvide y ella regresa, necesitaba saber…

_**¿Por qué tuvo que volver? …**_

Escuche un grito y por consecuente supe que era Bridgett, Entonces abri la puerta, asustada. Y vi a Gwen en el piso, no sabia que hacer.

_**Podrías marcharte y dejarla ahí, eso funcionaba para mi, pero por otro lado seria estúpido y muy por debajo de mi, nunca me comportaría de tal forma y por más de que tal vez aun le tenga cierto resentimiento. No podía, simplemente, obedecería a mi mente.**_

-¡Courtney! ¡Que esperas! ¡Ayúdame! .-grito la rubia desesperada.

-Claro.-reaccione y me dirigí a ellas , ayude a Bridgette a levantarla y dejarla en el sillón.-¿Qué paso?.-reaccione.

-No lo se, se iba marchando y cuando me pare para detenerla se desplomo en el suelo.-dijo muy nerviosa.-¿Estará bien?

-No lo se.- Dije sinceramente.-¿Dónde se está quedando?

-Mi dijo que alquilo un departamento aquí mismo…en …en…en …el pasillo …al final.- Dijo nerviosa y casi tartamudeando.

-Bien, hay que llevarla, tal vez necesite descansar y llamaremos un medico.-dije

-Bien, buscare sus llaves.-Mientras buscaba en su chaqueta, hasta que las encontró.

La levantamos y llevamos a su apartamento, ahí la dejamos en su habitación y Bridgette empezó a llamar a un doctor. Muy nerviosa:

-¿Alo?¿Emergencias?

-Necesito un doctor rápido.

-¡Si supiera que tiene no le llamaría!

-Si,si,No lo se, solo se levanto y luego se desplomo en el piso.

- Si, por favor vendría rápido BEMLIANE ,departamento 14B1,Si en el segundo piso, pasando el parque, ¡Podría apurarse!

-¡Estoy calmada!... ¡Estoy calmada!...¡Le dije que estoy calmada!

-No tengo las ganas de discutir con usted…

Y mientras ella discutía con la señorita pude notar como Gwen comenza a recobra el conocimiento.

_**¡Genial! Ahora debía salir de ahí.**_

-¡Bridgette!.-grite cuando colgó el teléfono.-Gwen esta reaccionando ,estará bien, okey , ahora debo regresar al departamento, esperas al doctor y todo, pero me debo ir, nos vemos.- Dije y sin dejar que me pregunte ¿Por qué ? Salí con rumbo a mi habitación.

Tenia millones de cosas en que pensar, que estaba segura de que no podría dormir esta noche. Y mañana abrían clases en el instituto.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar, en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora:

_**¿Por qué tubo que regresar Gwen? ¿Aun siento resentimiento hacia ella?**_

_**¿Por qué besar a Trent?¿Por qué el martirizarme tanto?¿Por qué me importa tanto que olvidara a Gwen? .O es que …¿Siento algo por Trent? …¡imposible!**_

_**¡Demonios, Trent ! ¡Qué me paso contigo!**_

_**¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!...**_

* * *

><p><span>En el próximo cap.<span>

Tal vez se den las respuestas a muchas incógnitas.

Sobre el regreso de Gwen O ¿Qué le paso a Trent?

No lo eh tomado mucho en cuenta tal vez en el próximo puedas saber ¿Qué paso?

Y una duda ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Gwen y Duncan? Hasta donde ustedes saben, se fueron juntos a New York, Pero solo regreso Gwen…

***misterio***

Díganme sus especulaciones tal vez uno la atina a mi chiflada cabeza!

* * *

><p>Ahora si acabo …<p>

**Pdta. Todos mis fics como este y entre otros, actualizados en mi blog :D **

Nos vemos =3 reviews! 3= sigan leyendo!


	3. Tortura Interna II

Hola!** A TODOS**

aquí esta el cap.3! =P espero que lo disfruten .Ahora abran recuerdos también escritos así : _En curvita serán recuerdos._ Okey!

Ahora muchas gracias por sus reviews!...Ustedes me hacen seguirlo, gracias! Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Ahora si el capitulo …

**En el Cap. Anterior…**

_**Gwen Perdió el conocimiento…**_

-Debo irme.-dije parándome en seco, gire lo más rápido que pude ,y prácticamente corrí.

En todo eso mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, tal vez el que no haya probado bocado desde ayer o la presión ,que ahora sentía. No pude sostenerme y me derribe, sentí un fuerte golpe, la voz de Bridgette y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

_**Courtney sigue atormentada, con millones de dudas…**_

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar, en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora:

_**¿Por qué tubo que regresar Gwen? ¿Aun siento resentimiento hacia ella?**_

_**¿Por qué besar a Trent?¿Por qué el martirizarme tanto?¿Por qué me importa tanto que olvidara a Gwen? .O es que …¿Siento algo por Trent? …¡imposible!**_

…

"_**¡Demonios, Trent ! ¡Qué me paso contigo!"**_

"_**¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!..."**_

**La Tortura interior II parte:**_** "¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!..." **_

Has sentido alguna vez has sentido que el mundo se te viene encima, que todo lo que tenias y creías que era perfecto se llegara a desplomar ante tus ojos. Oh la angustia de no saber que te esperara al despertar…así me sentía yo, una vez más.

"_**Todo se derrumbaba"**_

"_**¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!..."**_

¿Cuando?...

Sentí lo mismo, que todo lo que creía se caía, pero esta vez era diferente en un sentido que ni yo misma puedo entender.

Si, Fue cuando vi a mi novio besarse con" mi amiga". Días después de terminar y quedarme destrozada, ellos se fueron juntos…Recuerdo perfectamente TODO, pero ahora no quiero recordarlo, para no sentirme más miserable.

Ahora…TODO parecía perfecto con Trent , teníamos una linda amistad, gracias a Bridgette .Por eso decidimos estudiar juntos en el instituto de artes IFA (teatro,muisica ,pintura y literatura) .Nos alquilamos departamentos no muy lejos el uno del otro y lo más cercano al instituto , conseguimos trabajos de medio tiempo , Entonces sin quererlo o esperarlo Trent y yo Nos volvimos amigos ,como en los viejos tiempos. "inseparables"…

**12 Años atrás…**

_-Hola .-saludaba un pequeña rubia_

_-Hola!.-salude sonriendo ,mientras dejaba unos libros_

_-¿Quieres jugar con mi pelota?_

_-claro ,parece divertido.-sonrei _

_Ambas corrimos al parque y comenzamos a jugar, el juego era muy tonto a decir verdad pero no nos importo era divertido estar las dos juntas. _

_A lo lejos vimos a un niño ojiverde jugando con unas canicas._

_Ambas pensamos que este juego seria mucho más interesante con uno más…_

_-Hola!.-sonreímos acercándonos._

_-¡No molesten!.-grito ¿molesto?_

_-No hicimos nada.-dije alzando la voz , mientras Bridgette sonreía _

_-Bien, váyanse , a fastidiar a otro lado._

_-¿Fastidiar? …Ya veo por que juegas solo.-dije marchándome con Bridgette.-Solo veníamos a invitarte a jugar._

_-Creo que fuiste muy dura…-susurro la rubia._

_-No lo creo…_

_Poco después, nos enteramos que su nombre era Trent y se comportaba , grosero por ser nuevo y recién mudado a la ciudad, Así que después de mucho rogarme Bridgette,volvimos a intentarlo y está vez para nuestro agrado descubrimos que era muy tímido pero una buena persona…_

*Suspire muy ondo*

.-Definitivamente hoy no iría al instituto no quería toparme con Trent ,me levante y fui a servirme una tasa de café y todo estaba exactamente igual que ayer ¿Bridgette no ah regresado? …

**(********************************************************************************************)**

En todo eso mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, tal vez el que no haya probado bocado desde ayer o la presión, que ahora sentía. No pude sostenerme y me derribe, sentí un fuerte golpe, la voz de Bridgette y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir y entonces reaccione, me levante¿Qué me paso ?

"_**Bridgette" –**_pensé al verla dormida en el sillón.

Entonces, recordé todo…me había desmallado en el departamento de Bridgette .

¿Ella me trajo aquí?…

Entonces la rubia se desperto de golpe.

-¿Gwen?.-dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos.-¡Gwen! .-dijo reaccionando poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia a mi.

-¿Estas bien?¿tienes fiebre? ¿Nauseas?¿Hambre?¿Algún dolor? .- Dijo nerviosa tomándome la temperatura.

-NO nada ,solo un dolor en la cabeza.-dije tomando asiento en mi cama.

-Ohh…eso…el doctor dijo que es normal ,ya sabes…por el golpe…ahh…Y que deberías alimentarte mejor..-dijo seria y molesta, se parecía mucho a ¿mamá?

-Bien, no te preocupes, justo ahora iba a desayunar.- Me acompañas

-Eso espero…-dijo tomando su chaqueta.-Pero no lo siento pero debo irme o llegare tarde al Instituto, supongo que Courtney ya se habrá ido…será la proxima.

-Bien…Y gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas, Dale las gracias a Courtney, sinceramente yo solo estaba nerviosa, en fin cualquier cosa me llamas .Nos vemos.-Dijo marchándose.

_**¿Agradecerlo a Courtney?¿me ayudo?¿después de todo?**_

_****¡Demonios, Trent ! por que no la detuviste****_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo que había comprado, cuando llegue.

_**¡Concéntrate!**_

Ahora debía aclarar todo…

_**Sinceramente vas a hablar con Trent después de todo**_

_**¿Vas a destrozarla felicidad que ahora tiene con Courtney?**_

_**Y bien…¿Qué piensas hacer?...**_

**(*******************************************************************************************)**

Camine muy intranquilo por los corredores y por fin llegue a los casilleros, ahí me puse a dar vueltas, sinceramente esperaba obtener respuestas…

"_**¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!..." **_

Pensaba una y otra vez…

Cuando a lo lejos vi a Bridgette a cercarse no pude aguantar por mucho y fui a bombardearla de preguntas

-¿Dónde esta Courtney?¿Se le hizo tarde?¿Como esta?¿vendrá verdad?¿Por que me miras así?¿No tienes noticias de ella?¿te conto que..?

-¡No me conto nada!, pero sabia que algo se traía por que estuvo muy rara

-¿Rara?¿Comó que?.-dije nervioso, sobando mi nuca.

-¿Qué paso?¿Por que tan nervioso?.-dijo intuitiva y yo solo calle y ella continuo.-son mis amigos y están actuando muy raros desde ayer, ambos… ¿Qué paso con ustedes?

-No lo se…-respondí murmurando…sinceramente no lo sabia se había marchado sin darme explicaciones claras_**…¿Qué paso con nosotros?**_

-Ahh!.-gruño la rubia abriendo su casillero, quedandose callada un momento ,respondio.-No se si venga pensé que estaba aquí, supongo que se quedo en el apartamento…

La mire confundido.-¿Qué no viven juntas? .-Pregunte.

-Si, pero anoche me quede con una amiga, acaba de llegar…Te iba a dar la sorpresa después pero te lo diré, Es nada más y nada menos que…

-Bridgette…sinceramente no me interesa ahora…-dije impaciente.-Debo buscar a Courtney y aclarar todo…

-SI claro…pero…es muy importante que te diga que…

-No. Ahora es importante Courtney, esta en peligro nuestra amistad.

-¡NO!.-dijo sujetándome de el brazo.-Antes dime ¿Qué paso con ustedes anoche ? ¿ Y Por que no me lo quieren decir ?.-dijo muy seria

-Debo irme .-deje soltándome .-¡Mira ahí va Geoff!.-grite y ante su clara distracción en cierto rubio que bajaba las escaleras Salí corriendo esquivando a los alumnos del pasillo…escuchando a lo lejos a la enfadada rubia.

_**Ahora debía aclarar las cosas con Courtney…**_

**(****************************************************************************************)**

Pero entonces que era lo que siento por Trent …realmente no entiendo…Todo fue confuso desde el tercer año en secundaria ,desde ese día en el parque …Algo entre el y yo cambio…

_-¿Debemos hacerlo?.-Pregunto nervioso ._

_-Eran las reglas….-Dije incomoda_

_-NO estoy seguro de eso.-dijo insistente._

_-Hey! No es agradable para mi ….será mi primera vez…-susurre _

_-¿encerio? .-dijo sin creerlo._

_-bueno…si….-dije con vergüenza._

_-tambien el mio ….-dijo haciéndome sentir mucho mejor hasta que …_

_-Sinceramente pensé que el primer beso seria con alguien a quien encerio quieras mucho.-dijo muy torpemente._

_-¿Qué tratras de decirme?.-dije molesta._

_-No lo tomes a mal, te quiero pero no …te quiero… tu sabes…¿no?.-dijo nervioso_

_- ¿Preferirías a Gwen?.-Dije molesta, sinceramente íbamos a besarnos, compartiría mi primer beso con el y tenia que mencionarla, sino fuera por la apuesta, le tiraría un golpe. _

_- Y tu a Duncan .-dijo desafiante ¿Duncan? El cavernícola ese … si claro…_!ironico! pienso ahora

_-¡Basta! Es solo un apuesta.-Dije molesta_

_-cierto… .-menciono nervioso .-debemos…_

_-¿besarnos?...- Dije tranquila .-Así parece _

_-¿Y nadie lo sabrá?.-Pregunto __**¡tonto!**_

_-Obviamente tu y yo y claro Bridgette.- dije muy segura _

_-¡Prometido!.-dijimos al unisonó y nos tomamos las manos para cerra el trato._

_Entonces nos fuimos acercando, sentía nervios y estaba casi segura que el también…después de todo era el chico más nervioso que haya conocido…mis manos temblaban acercándome a su cara…__Y Trent me beso…mi primer beso tal vez, no por amor, como quería que fuera sino por una estúpida apuesta, pero era mi primer beso ¿Cómo lo olvidaría?.Era algo torpe…pero sinceramente era tierno…_

.

.

.

Luego de eso, empezamos a distanciarnos por obvios motivos el empezó a salir con Gwen y yo con él estupido de Duncan…

Y claro Bridgette con Geoff.

**(******************************************************************************************)**

Pase mucho tiempo dando vueltas, sin saber que hacer

_**¡Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada!...no sabia que hacer**_

Tenia la opción de marcharme, o la de hablar con Trent , o Courtney y aclarar como fueron que en realidad pasaron las cosas entre Duncan y yo.

_**¡Ahora debía odiarme!**_

Tenia que calmarme, mi cabeza dolía y mucho más con tantos problemas….

¡Tal vez deba hablar con ella! Arreglar todo y saber que siente por Trent, después podría alejarme si ella lo quiera así…

_**¡SI! Eso debía hacer despejaría mis dudas hablando con ella…algún día tendría que enfrentarlo y hoy seria el día. **_

Tome mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme lo más rápido posible si tenia mucha suerte tal vez aun no haya salido al instituto…

(******************************************************************************************)**

Nunca entendí que sentí cuando lo bese por primera vez, Siempre fuimos amigos el uno de mis mejores amigos. Pensar que me gustaba era loco , siempre lo veía como un gra amigo y apoyo pero nada más .Ahora era muy extraño el dudar lo que siento por el …

_**SI una simple amistad o amor…**_

No podía explicar que fue lo que sentí cuando me beso por primera vez, Como dije tal vez no fue el beso más romántico del mundo pero fue mi primer beso… y eso sinceramente te marca. Ahora lo había hecho por segunda vez, con un Trent ya maduro, el ya no es un niño, habíamos crecido…

Pero cuando lo bese por segunda vez no razone, solo lo bese de la nada, sin motivo aparente…no entiendo el por que mi forma de actuar…

Y lo oculte corriendo cobardemente…

Ahora el otro problema era el regreso inesperado de Gwen, él volvería a caer en sus redes…y se hundiría más, por que sabia que a él ella le sigue gustando.

_**¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?**_

Pero aun tengo la ligera duda sobre el primer beso ¿Habrá sido tan especial para él como lo fue para mi?

_Nos detuvimos en el parque de "Bushwell park", caminamos en silencio por el parque y fuimos a sentarnos debajo del gran árbol._

_-Bien ,ahora podremos conversar más tranquilamente.-Dije sonriendo_

_-Eh…eh…eh…la verdad no me siento muy augusto aquí.-Dijo de forma rara, como nervioso._

_-Bien, este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió ,**es un lugar de amistad, de amor y me trae muy buenos momentos….-**sonreí sabia exactamente ,que le incomodaba pero para mi sorpresa sonrió y dijo:_

_**-Si, pues tienes razón**_

¡ÉL sabia a que me refería! Estábamos en el mismo lugar debajo del mismo árbol de cuando nos dimos el primer beso…

Pero…

_- Mereces alguien mejor, alguien que te quiera que te merezca que sepa quien eres, que siempre este a tu lado, necesitas fijarte en otra, que sea buena amiga compañera y que te valore, en alguien como yo…. _

_**¿Por qué como yo? ¿Por qué dije eso?**_

_Era su mejor amiga y lo estaba besando_

Entonces vino a mí de sorpresa, todos estos años, todos estos recuerdos, me llegaron a hacer entenderlo todo lo que siento hacia Trent o eso creía…_**Tal vez y solo tal vez...si estaba enamorada de él…**_

Y no lo sé, tal vez si no nos hubiéramos alejado tal vez ahora mi mente estaría clara, nunca hubiera salido con el idiota de Duncan, ni él con Gwen…

_**Tal vez las cosas habían sido mejor, entre los dos…**_

Entonces alguien toca la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pare rápidamente y tome mi abrigo para cubrirme y abrí la puerta…

_**No sabia que era lo me esperaba….Debía estar lista para todo…**_

* * *

><p>Fin, si aquí termino este cap. Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente! Espero sus <strong>REVIEWS<strong> con cualquier duda o comentario o sugerencia…

Ahora Preguntas:

_**¿Qué creen que pasara en el próximo cap.?**_

_**¿Quién toco la puerta?**_

_**¿Enserió le gusta Trent a Courtney o tal vez solo está confundida?**_

_**¿Qué le paso a Duncan y a Gwen?**_

Algunas de estas preguntas serán rebeladas en el próximo cap. o en los siguientes.

**PROMETO** actualizar pronto, el resto de la semana no tengo clases asi que actualizare pronto.

Proximo Cap: "_**¿Por qué? "**_

**Reviews! =3**

**Bye!**


	4. ¿Por qué?

**Hola! A TODOS** le dije que actualizaría y aquí esta el cap.4! =P espero que lo disfruten_._enjoy!

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

**En el Cap. Anterior…**

_**Gwen tomo una decisión…**_

_**¡SI! Eso debía hacer despejaría mis dudas hablando con ella…algún día tendría que enfrentarlo y hoy seria el día. **_

Tome mi ropa y comencé a cambiarme lo más rápido posible si tenia mucha suerte tal vez aun no haya salido al instituto…

_**Y Trent…**_

_**Ahora debía aclarar las cosas con Courtney…**_

_**Courtney parecía estar ahora muy segura…**_

…_**Tal vez si estaba enamorada de él…**_

Y no lo sé, tal vez si no nos hubiéramos alejado tal vez ahora mi mente estaría clara, nunca hubiera salido con el idiota de Duncan, ni él con Gwen…

_**Tal vez las cosas habían sido mejor, entre los dos… **_

Entonces alguien toca la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pare rápidamente y tome mi abrigo para cubrirme y abrí la puerta…

_**No sabia que era lo me esperaba….Debía estar lista para todo…**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¡¿Por qué?"<strong>_

Entonces alguien toca la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pare rápidamente y tome mi abrigo para cubrirme y abrí la puerta…

_**No sabia que era lo me esperaba….Debía estar lista para todo…**_

No debía permitirme el confundirme…

Courtney…-murmuró

_**¿Qué hacia aquí? No podía hablar, No ahora…**_

¡Lo siento Trent!.-dije cerrando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas…Pero el lamentablemente lo evito con su brazo.

_**¡Demonios tenia más fuerza!**_

¡Trent vete, por favor!.-dije mientras trataba de sacarlo, pero era inútil.

No, sin que antes me expliques todo.-dijo haciendo más fuerza, entonces no puede más me separe de la puerta y salí a mi cuarto y cerré con llave.

No puedo creer la estupidez que estaba haciendo…

¡Courtney! ¡Abre la puerta! .-Dijo golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo simplemente no podía enfrentarlo ahora, sabia perfectamente que el decirle_** "creo que me gustas"**_ seria un error.

Por que a él le gusta Gwen, y cuando sepa de ella regreso…

… _**no puedo…**_

¡Por favor vete!.-dije sentándome al lado de la puerta, debía decidir si el decirle abiertamente mis sentimientos, no quería salir herida…no otra vez…

**(********************************************************************************************)**

Salí con una casaca deportiva y camine al departamento de Courtney, pero la puerta estaba abierta, me alarme, pero decidí acercarme cuando escuche….

¡Courtney! ¡Abre la puerta!

_**¿Esa era la voz de Trent?**_

¡Por favor vete!

_**¡Esa era Courtney!**_

No podía entrar, no podía dejar que Trent me viera ¿O él sabrá que eh regresado?...

De todas formas debía hablar con Courtney primero…

Camine de regreso a mi departamento, Tal vez hoy no podría hablar con Courtney pero…

_**¿Qué hacia Trent con Courtney? **_

_**¿Acaso me eh perdido algo importante?**_

**(********************************************************************************************)**

No podía permitirme el sufrir, el pasar horas encerrada en mi cuarto llorando…

No podía dejar que me lastimes Trent…

No podía perder tu amistad, simplemente no quería…

Hubo un gran silencio, yo me recosté en la puerta a pensar…

_**¿Tal vez se marcho?**_

Tal vez se harto de esperar , y en todo caso seria lo mejor, aunque … sinceramente no me hacia sentir mejor, las lagrimas inundaron mi rostro, me cubrí tratando de ahogar mi tristeza…cuando lo escuche…

-Courtney...-susurro

Seque mis lágrimas, con la manga de mi abrigo, y me quede en silencio…

-Sabes…debemos hablar…no podrás evitarme siempre…-Dijo sereno.-…y yo necesito saber…

Tenia razón no podría ocultarme para siempre, me sentía estúpida, no sabia que hacer pero muy adentro sabia que debía enfrentar las cosas …

-Lo sé…-respondí en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Entonces…abre la puerta…-dijo sorprendiéndome.

_**¿Qué debía hacer entonces?**_

Me puse de pie estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo de una vez, y si me rechazaba, no me importaría debía ser fuerte…

(****************************************************************************************)

Hubo un gran silencio

Prácticamente no sabia que hacer, debía hablar con ella, me recosté en el marco de la puerta, a esperar que ella me abriera la puerta…

_**No me iría sin hablar con ella…**_

Recosté mi cabeza en la puerta, y pude escucharla llorar…

_**Tal vez había sido muy duro con ella…**_

-Courtney...-susurre, cuando por fin me decidí... pero ella no respondió…

-Sabes…debemos hablar…no podrás evitarme siempre…-Dijo sereno.-…y yo necesito saber….-No pude terminar, la escena del beso pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez…

-Lo sé…-respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

-Entonces…abre la puerta…-dije tranquilo, no deseaba alterarla, necesitaba respuestas…

Escuche un ruido ,no puede diferenciar de que se trataba …cuando sentí que la puerta se abría…Y Courtney salía lentamente y se sentaba frente a mi ,debo admitir que me sorprendió…

Entonces la observe detenidamente unos minutos, se encontraba igual de linda que siempre…su cabello, su boca y…sus ojos…estaban rojos ¿Había llorado?...

(****************************************************************************************)

Salí lentamente y trate de no mirarlo, me senté al frente de el apoyándome en la pared del corredor …hubo un gran silencio que me pareció inmenso…

Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba me arrepentía más de haberle hecho caso a mi conciencia, sentía la mirada de Trent en mí, sentía que me observaba…

-¿Haz llorado?.-Pronuncio tímidamente, mientras me quedaba helada… ¿Cómo le explicaría el hecho de haber estado llorando?

-No…-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-Tus ojos están muy rojos e hinchados.-sonriendo.-Pero si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé…pero si quiero respuesta de lo que te voy a preguntar…-dijo sereno.

Yo solo asentí.

_**Cavaba mi propia tumba…**_

-¿Por qué me besaste?-lo soltó de golpe, no me lo esperaba o más bien si me lo esperaba, pero nunca creí que fuera tan directo.

-No lo se…-respondí aún sin mirarlo.-No sabia lo que hacia.

-¿te arrepientes?-murmuró tratando de buscar mi mirada.

-Ese besó fue un error…-dije mientras aclaraba mi mente.-…pero no me arrepiento.-Pude observar asombro en su mirada, tal vez no esperaba esa respuesta de mí…

(****************************************************************************************)

_**¿Qué pasaba?**_

_**¿Por qué estaba con ella?**_

_***no es momento para celos***_

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso…

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**Dios mío! ¡Que alguien me diga el motivo!**_

_***necesito salir* **_

¡Si!, eso debía hacer, tal vez me sienta mucho más tranquila, tal vez caminar por el parque…

_**Donde los vistes besándose…**_

¡NO!, definitivamente no iría al parque, pero necesitaba salir…

Tome mi chaqueta, otra vez y Salí…camine por el pasillo y note que la puerta del departamento de la castaña seguía abierto

…_**Trent….**_

Trate de ignorar mi curiosidad de indagar ¿Por qué Trent estaba con ella?, pero fue inútil, sin darme cuenta….me asome lentamente…

(****************************************************************************************)

-Veras…-dije tratando de decirlo más tranquilamente posible.-…ese beso…me ayudo a entender muchas cosas, cosas que antes ignoraba completamente…

-¿Qué clases de cosas?-pregunto temeroso, lo pude sentir tembloroso y nervioso por mi respuesta pero no podía dar marcha atrás, es ahora o nunca…

-Lo que siento por ti …- Me miro completamente sorprendido y yo no sabia como actuar toda seguridad que tenia de lo que había hecho se borro ,ahora tenia miedo de enfrentarlo ,de su reacción ,de que no sea la esperada, de que mi corazón vuelva a romperse…

-¿Y que sientes por mi?.-Pregunto en un leve murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, me quede helada…

Y poco a poco me fui acercándome a el, mientras el solo me observaba,

pues tendría que tomar yo la iniciativa

Y si, lo bese podía sentir que mi tortura cesaba, en cuantos mis labios tocaron lo suyos, me olvide de todo, solo quería pensar en ese beso , aunque tal vez fuera el ultimo antes de que me diga adiós…

(****************************************************************************************)

…Hubo un gran silencio que me pareció inmenso…

-¿Haz llorado?.-Pregunte tímidamente, mientras la observaba.

-No…-dijo nerviosa, ocultando su mirada de la mía...

-Tus ojos están muy rojos e hinchados.- sonreí, sabia que me mentía.-Pero si no quieres decírmelo lo entenderé…pero si quiero respuesta de lo que te voy a preguntar…-dije calmado, ahora solo quería inspirarle la confianza necesaria.

Y ella solo asentía.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-lo solté de golpe, no quise esperar más sabia que debía ser cuidadoso, pero todo esto no me hacia pensar con claridad.

-No lo se…-respondió aún sin mirarme.-No sabia lo que hacia.-no supe el por que su respuesta me había decepcionado bastante, tal vez me estuve preparando para escuchar un "Trent estoy enamorada de ti", que esa respuesta la volvía muy insensible.

-¿Te arrepientes?-murmure, mientras buscaba su mirada pero parecía inútil.

-Ese besó fue un error…-Dijo haciendo una leve pausa.-…pero no me arrepiento.-Admito que me sorprendí bastante, ahora no entendía nada…que es lo pasa con nosotros…

-Veras…-dijo tranquilamente.-…ese beso…me ayudo a entender muchas cosas, cosas que antes ignoraba completamente…

-¿Qué clases de cosas?-pregunte temeroso, la respuesta tal vez marcaria nuestra amistad y nuestras vidas…

-Lo que siento por ti…- La mire sorprendido, en realidad ¿esto es real?, que trata de decir …

-¿Y que sientes por mi?-Pregunte en un leve murmullo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, tenia la duda del saberlo…

Y poco a poco se fue acercándose a mi, mientras yo solo ,la observaba detenidamente.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Courtney siempre fue considerada mi amiga, mi hermana, pero tal vez todo este cambiando…

Y si, me beso ,no pude reaccionar , no supe como , no sabia si besarla o tan solo esperar, no se como poder explicar lo que sentí cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, era algo muy diferente a las otras veces en el parque, sentía que ese beso era un beso tan sincero …

(****************************************************************************************)

Me acerque a la puerta, y pude observarlo otra vez…

…_**Trent…**_

Vi como Courtney lo besaba…la vi cerrar los ojos y de parte de el vi como se quedaba helado, estaba nervioso lo conocía tan bien….

No negare que sentí rabia, al verla besándolo otra vez, deseaba tanto ser yo la que lo este besando, trate de contralar mis impulsos de ir y tirarle una bofetada, esta vez el dolor quedo ahogado en el coraje, en los celos…

Pero después de todo, mi corazón ya estaba quebrado…

_**¿Yo ocasioné esto?**_

_**¿Acaso ahora lo estoy pagando?**_

(****************************************************************************************)

Me separe de el lentamente, la verdad no quería que terminara, no quería enfrentar la realidad, aquella realidad en la que Trent me decía que seguía amando a Gwen…

Lo mire a los ojos…

Y el a los míos….

-¿Y tu que sientes por mi?-susurre…era ahora o nunca…

(****************************************************************************************)

Se separo lentamente de mi…

Pude observar su hermosos ojos, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado ni mucho menos de lo que ahora significo ese eso para mi, sentía que todo desaparecía…sentía…que recobre algo que perdi hace mucho tiempo…desde la partida de Gwen…

-¿Y tu que sientes por mi?.-susurro…

No sabia que decir….

La quería era cierto, pero no sabia si tal vez esto que ahora siento por ella es amor…

Le sonreí con dulzura y ella me miro pensativa y nerviosa…

Y me acerqué a ella…puse mis manos en su rostro y la acerqué a mi mientras la acariciaba pude notar, que al contacto con mi piel se estremeció, lo cual me hizo sonreír aun más…me miro con asombro…y entonces la bese…

Ella fue la que esta vez no respondió lo cual me alarmo al principio…la sentía temblar y estremecerse, sentía como mis labios encajaba en los suyos…la vi cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso…no puedo explicar lo que sentí, era algo diferente…el sentir sus labios con los míos, sentía la sincronía entre nosotros…todo parecía tan irreal…

Tan inocente como esa vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso…o esa vez en el parque ese beso que marco nuestras vidas desde ahora y para siempre ya nada volvería a ser igual…

Ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo seguía en mi labor de acariciar su rostro…

_***Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me enamore, que tal vez hasta haiga olvidado como querer…pero sabia que si alguien merecía mi amor seria…alguien que siempre estuvo conmigo…ella seria ese alguien…ese alguien que curara todas las heridas…ese alguien que me haría sentir cosas que jamás volvería a sentir con otra…ese alguien que me hará olvidar a **__**Gwen**__**…**_

* * *

><p>Fin… si aquí termino este cap. ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Que creen que pasara? Espero que lo haigan disfrutado, me tomo tiempo …¿les gusto? ¿Creen que me falto algo?¿Que creen que pasara en el siguiente cap.?<p>

Espero sus **REVIEWS** con cualquier duda o comentario o sugerencia…

Ahora Preguntas:

*¿Qué pasara entre Courtney y Trent?

*¿Cómo se sentirá Gwen?

*¿Creen que Trent tomo la decisión correcta la querer olvidar a Gwen?

.

.

.

Algunas de estas preguntas serán rebeladas en el siguiente cap.

"_**Solo quiero olvidar"**_

Reviews =3!

Bye!

Y gracias por leer


End file.
